


Loyalty

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: This was written for @swoooonamis in the #ffxvsmallsecretsanta organised by @agi92 on tumblr.A ficlet about a first encounter.





	Loyalty

The first time Ravus bends his knee to the Empire, it isn't to the Emperor.

It is to a general, an armour-clad monster, whose hand is tight enough around Lunafreya's wrist to have made her sink to her knees too, silent and fearful. The man's face is concealed; it is impossible to read him.

But this man killed his mother. His sister's life hangs in the balance.

"Spare her," Ravus implores, his head bowed. "I beg of you."

The general says nothing.

"Anything. All I have. My life in your hands. Just--"

"How _sweet_."

The voice, honeyed and sly, behind Ravus, nevertheless makes the pit of his stomach feel tight and curdled with fear.

"A royal brat, begging for mercy."

Ravus looks up; next to the general is a man, his hair a dark-red mop of greasy curls, his age indeterminate, his clothing a ragtag of styles. He looks arrogant. Arrogance is good, arrogance can be catered to, flattered, bargained with.

"Not for my own sake," Ravus says, as humbly as he can. "But for hers."

"Even sweeter. Oh, you poor dear. You must think we intend her harm. But then… we _do_."

Ravus bows his head again. "I beg of you. Anything. Only--"

"Anything?" The man hums, and then Ravus sees, through his lashes, the man bend down, closer. "A deal may be struck, dear boy. How about… your undying loyalty?"

"To… to the Empire?"

A laugh, light and breezy, despite the carnage all around. "No. No, my dear boy. Not just to the Empire. To _me_."

Ravus looks up. For Lunafreya's life, he'll say anything, do anything--

A hand curls under his chin. "I see hatred in these eyes. For me? Or for the king who abandoned you both to die?"

He'll even believe anything. "For Lucis."

Lunafreya, weakened and limp in the general's grasp, stirs. "Ravus, no--"

"Quiet her, would you?" Another smile, as the general does _something_ to Lunafreya's wrist that makes her go white and silent again. "Your life is mine now. You will obey me without question. And your sweet sister… lives, as long as it pleases me for her to do so. Now, stand."

Ravus scrambles to his feet, as obedient as he can. The quicker he does as he's told, the better. Surely?

"Yes, you will do nicely. Come now, child. I rather think you're going to go _far_ , little puppet."

Ravus leaves his childhood home behind, watches it recede from the Chancellor's craft. His life begins now, he tells himself, sternly. No more soft maternal embraces. No more royal rituals under the stars of Tenebrae.

His life belongs to the Empire now.

And one day, he'll make them _pay_ for what they've done.


End file.
